


le psaume de Faust

by chonaku



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Obsession, Other, stanford is fucked up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/pseuds/chonaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford pense de plus à plus à Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	le psaume de Faust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts), [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



Ford se sent proche de Dipper, tellement proche que se voir en lui est inéluctable. Il ne voit pas Stanley en lui et c’est un sentiment agréable parce qu’il a depuis longtemps fait le deuil du frère qu’il a été jusqu’à sa trahison. En vérité, s’il est horrifié qu’il soit une victime de Bill, la fascination est aussi présente. Hasard ou Bill a aussi vu ce qui est maintenant sous ses yeux ? Un garçon avide de savoir, déterminé et brillant, contrairement à l’autre membre de sa fratrie qui pourrait si facilement détruire ses rêves... même leurs visages se ressemblent et c’est bien la seule trace de Stanley que Ford voit en Dipper.  
Comment Dipper a-t-il vécu la possession ? Bill s’est-il infiltré dans ses rêves pour lui promettre de dévoiler les mystères qui lui échappent, sa main s’est-elle glissée dans ses cheveux l’espace dans instant, prenant une voix plus chaude et douce ?  
En pensant à ça, sa propre main se pose sur la tête de Dipper, dont le visage s’éclaire d’un sourire. Stanford à son tour lui sourit, sans laisser voir son trouble.  
Bill et lui ont fait des parties d’échecs autrefois, trop pour les compter dans des visions de galaxies emplies de livres, de tableaux, d’équations complexes, loin des restrictions qu’il a subi à cause de son frère. Bill l’a fait rire, l’a appelé sixer. Et ses souvenirs heureux disparaissent, brûlant comme le champ de blés flétris, la balançoire intacte et l’ombre d’un bateau près d’un portail délabré (démembré).  
Il regarde Stan dans les yeux, remarque à peine les rides, la crispation, la frustration. Il observe les pupilles, les iris, sans se soucier de la tristesse. Bill n’est pas là. C’est le plus important. Le reste ne compte pas, ou moins que ses projets détruits et le sort du monde, le plus grand bien.

Nous allons faire de grande chose, Stanford Pines, lui a murmuré Bill dans ses songes, quand son corps, dans sa tête, partout. Il ne l’a jamais vraiment quitté avant que Stanford réalise, s’insurge, se révolte.  
C’est trop tard, Stanford, je sais tout de ton âme, lui a soufflé l’entité avant qu’il s’ouvre lui-même son crâne pour y planter une plaque de métal. Le sang sur le livre avait à peine séché quand il a tracé sur les pages souillées des avertissements. Il s’est senti pris de cours, haletant, presque fou. Il a voulu fuir, loin, loin, sauver le monde, ses recherches, lui-même.  
Contacter son frère reste une de ses plus grandes erreurs, comme faire confiance à Bill.  
Maintenant, il doit faire avec la malfaisance toute-puissante de l’un et l’irresponsable égoïsme, un neveu et une nièce qu’il connait à peine, son identité volée depuis trente longues années.  
Ces temps-ci, encore dans les profondeurs de son inconscient, quand il s’endort contre sa volonté, il entend le rire sardonique d’une entité plus vieille que le monde.  
J’arrive, Stanford Fillbrick Pines, j’arrive et avec moi, tout brûlera, scande avec joie et puissance Bill Cipher, avec le même charisme qui l’a séduit des années auparavant. Il pense à lui chaque jour, avec la même obsession fébrile qui l’a prise quand il a fait une pièce entière à son effigie avec une dévotion presque religieuse.  
Ford aime Dipper, apprécie Mabel et ne veut pas s’attarder sur ce qu’il éprouve pour le vieil homme courbé et désagréable qui reste son frère.  
Cependant, peu à peu, Bill reprend la place qu’il lui revient dans son âme, hantant ses pensées et ses nuits.  
Tu es pathétique Stanford, s’ils savaient...

Je sais, murmure-il après avoir dit ces mots dans la nuit, comme un psaume ou une prophétie, je sais. S’ils savaient, répète-il. Et encore une fois, je sais.


End file.
